CLOUD 9
Supplemental Information '''Hair color: '''Shaggy, shoulder-length, white hair with blood red and black highlights. '''Headgear: '''Black headphones with blood red highlights. '''Eye color: '''Eyeless (sockets covered by bandages). '''Outfit: '''Long-sleeved, v-neck, grey shirt with red trimmings and highlights. Baggy, black cargo pants with dark brown boots. Long white robe with gold trimmings that go down to his knees. The white robe also has a hood. Blue metal chains are wrapped around his body. '''Left hand: '''Yang half of the Yin Yang symbol is tattooed here. '''Right arm: '''Model number tattooed here. '''Nationality/Race: '''American/Tutelary spirit (formerly human) Personality *CLOUD is usually very quiet, preferring to listen rather than speak. *He is extremely patient and rarely ever raises his voice. *CLOUD is notorious for being too kind and trusting. Though deemed cute by some, many others know how much trouble he gets himself into because of it. *Like his big sister, CLOUD is very friendly as well as loyal, and protective of those he holds dear. *CLOUD is very shy. Unless his sister is with him, he rarely ever socializes with people he's never met before or people he's not comfortable with. *As his stage name suggests, CLOUD 9 is virtually always happy and smiling. Blaze often jokes that he has "reached spiritual enlightenment". Background *Born on April 1st at 6:55 AM (two minutes after his older fraternal twin sister, Angel Faline LeBeaux) *Two years later, his parents went out on a date and left him with a babysitter. *The sitter drugged him then made off with both him and the family's valuables. Angel was asleep at the time, and she was not taken. *For ten years, Kiyoshi remained missing and was never found. *During those ten years, Kiyoshi worked as an illegal servant for a wealthy man named Xavier Marles. He was abused, neglected, and ridiculed often, but he never lost hope that he would someday see his sister again. *One night, while Kiyoshi was cleaning in the kitchen, Marles wandered in drunk. Kiyoshi tried to sooth the man--even though he knew how violent his "master" could be when he was drunk--and help him into bed. *In his drunken mind, Marles mistook Kiyoshi for the murderer of his late wife. He reacted violently, mercilessly beating the boy. Despite the situation, Kiyoshi still tried to treat the man kindly, desperately trying to get Marles to calm down before he hurt himself. Marles didn't stop, and the violence escalated until, finally, Kiyoshi was dead. Frightened, Marles called the police and turned himself in. *In the afterlife, Kiyoshi still greatly desired to be with his sister again, even if she had forgotten who he was. After a while of begging and pleading, his wish was finally granted, and he was made a tutelary spirit assigned to protect Angel. *The next six years of Angel's life were peaceful, so Kiyoshi never revealed his existence to her. *On her eighteenth birthday, Angel was in a horrendous car crash and was on her way to the afterlife. To prevent her death, Kiyoshi appeared to her for the first time in twelve years. He succeeded in saving her life;after that day, Kiyoshi appeared to Angel more frequently. *A year later, Kiyoshi met a little girl named Aimi Blythe. *Not long after their meeting, Kiyoshi met a mysterious woman named Martha who offered him work in a band called CONTRALOID. Kiyoshi agreed and took up the stage name CLOUD 9. Voice Configuration CLOUD 9's voicebank is private. It cannot be used by the public without the creator's permission. Misconceptions/Speculations '''Misconception: '''Because they sing a lot of songs about being/falling in love together, CLOUD 9 is Blaze Frei's lover. '''Fact: '''This is false. Blaze Frei and CLOUD 9 are not--nor do the creators have plans on them being--lovers. They are very close siblings, and that is all. Gallery CLOUD 9 Original Concept Art.png|CLOUD 9's original concept art. Category:Deceased UTAUloids Category:CONTRALOID